Janine Melnitz/Animated
"Oooh, men! Can't live with 'em, can't sell 'em for parts!" - Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz was the secretary of the Ghostbusters. History Primary Canon History While not much is known about her history, she is from Brooklyn as her voice suggests. From the start, she treated the whole Ghostbusters Secretary thing as "only a job" and that's it. However, she also is well known for her crush on Egon Spengler. That in many ways brought her back in 1997 to work with the new team. The Real Ghostbusters Janine mainly worked as the secretary of the Ghostbusters. However, she became much more than that while working with the team. Janine served as the Ghostbusters' link to the world outside of ghosts. She was usually the one preparing for celebrations and Halloween parties. She also took care of most bills and ordering items and Firehouse maintenance. At one point, Janine was fed up with working behind the desk and went along with the Ghostbusters on a bust at the docks. She picked an old brass lamp as payment and accidentally released a Genie. After the ordeal was taken care of, Janine decided it was best she stick with her job as secretary.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine's Genie" (1986) (DVD ts. 22:39-22:42). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "But I decided to stick with my old job." But Janine continued to work the Proton Pack over the years when the situation demanded it. Extreme Ghostbusters Janine left the Firehouse after the team was disbanded. In 1997, she got downsized and enrolled at a community college.Janine Melnitz (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 4:10-4:14). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "I've become a big fan of continuing education, especially since I got downsized." She signed up for Egon's "Paranormal Phenomena 101" course and reunited with him and Slimer just as Achira escaped her prison. Janine returned to the role of the secretary for the Ghostbusters, however, she is more stressed about her relationship with Egon. While Janine and Egon are drawn towards each other, Egon is constantly distracted by his Ghostbusters work and winds up distancing himself from her. In one attempt to get Egon's attention, Janine started dating a bug demon (in the disguise of a man) in order to make Egon jealous. However, the bug wanted her to be his queen and finally revealed his true self to her. Janine was captured by this giant creature and was transformed into a female bug woman. Janine's mind was also transformed with her body and she now truly believed that she was the queen of the bugs, however a small part of her love for Egon remained. When Egon showed up with the other Ghostbusters to save her, they were all subdued, but Egon did manage to get to Janine before she completely lost herself. Janine then snagged the Trap and personally captured the giant bug who had changed her, with the bug captured, the Ghostbusters were released and Janine was changed back to her human form. Though Egon started to get closer with her after the incident, his Ghostbusting still came between the two. At one point, Egon was smitten by a parasitic ghost in the form of a beautiful lady named Lilith, who temporarily took Janine's place while she went on an all-expenses paid vacation to ease from the stress of her work. Though the other Ghostbusters, believed her to be innocent, Janine suspected the worst. The Ghostbusters were all lured into a trap when they believed that she had been captured. It was revealed Lilith only joined the Ghostbusters as a backup secretary so she could study their equipment and make her own versions of the proton streams and the containment grid so she could capture humans and feed on their life energy. However, Janine took up Peter Venkman's old outfit and pack and released them all, allowing them to successfully capture the ghost. Changes Through the Seasons , and Extreme Ghostbusters.]] The first and second seasons of the series portray Janine as more of the rude secretary seen in the Film. In these seasons, she is voiced by Laura Summer. She is known in those two seasons for her pointy green glasses and cowlick. The episodes frequently hint at her having a crush on Egon, which Egon either ignores or doesn't notice. The third and fourth season saw her softened and given more of a role as the Ghostbusters' caregiver. Janine had changed to a more innocent and pretty lady with a longer skirt. Her glasses are now round, and she is slightly taller. Kath Soucie portrays Janine from seasons three until series' end. The reason was Kath's voice was soft and didn't have a harsh sounding Brooklyn accent to it. In the episode "Janine, You've Changed," it turns out that Janine's new looks were the result of a ghost named Makoveris Lotsabucks. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Dimension 68-R During the Proteus incident, after Slimer completed his reconnaissance mission in the Containment Unit, Janine took his recorder pack up to Egon's laboratory. She used the Banana 9000 to playback the captured audio. Slimer interrupted her. He tried to tell her about another Ray Stantz but she reminded him she was trying to concentrate. Janine and Slimer found the Ghostbusters imprisoned in a mirror in the Erie. They warned her of Proteus but he appeared and went through several forms. Janine tried to blast him with a Proton Stream but it had no affect on him. She opted the free the Ghostbusters while Slimer provided a momentary distraction. They quickly fled the Erie before Proteus' beams destroyed the building. Egon commended Janine for her bravery. Janine soon encountered a Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Janine Melnitz from another dimension. She hailed her Ghostbusters on Ecto-1's radio and asked them to return to the Firehouse as soon as possible. Peter sensed they had a connection and asked if she was ever tested for psychic abilities. The parallel Janine told him to knock it off. Janine guessed her therapist was going to have field day with this latest occurrence. On a Friday, after a week of having cases poached by Spooks Away, Peter had enough and called the whole situation ridiculous. Janine answered the phone but it was just someone asking for Spooks Away's phone number. Peter declared they were ruined. Saul Pendleton, leader of Spooks Away, entered the Firehouse and formally introduced himself then tried to recruit Ray to his team with the promise of a new uniform, the latest equipment and all the jelly doughnuts he could eat. The offer was turned down. Saul told him he was making a mistake because the Ghostbusters were stuck in the past and Spooks Away was the future. Peter prompted Slimer to show him what they thought of his future. Slimer blew a raspberry at Saul and he was slimed. Janine showed him out. Saul promised it wasn't the last they heard of him. Dimension 68-E One late afternoon, Egon and Janine went on a date to the Central Park Zoo. Janine wondered if there was a butterfly exhibit. Egon noticed the zoo was so clean, there wasn't any interesting mold around. Janine recalled she once read you could learn a lot by the listening to the world around you. She asked him if that was true. Egon answered he came to the scientific conclusion the animals in the zoo are patently mundane and revolting. Blue macaws and a bat started talking to. One macaw propositioned a woman, the other demanded chicken, and a monkey demanded to be let out. Egon grabbed a zookeeper and told them to shut down the zoo. Egon dialed the Firehouse to call in the Extreme Ghostbusters. Personality Janine was the one that kept the Firehouse in order, including paying bills and answering the phone. While being stuck at her desk all day and all night waiting for calls, Janine had her own social life. She spent a lot of time with Slimer late at night eating snacks and having many activities. Janine also seemed to give off the impression that she did want to be a Ghostbuster as shown during an encounter with the Sandman (which ultimately led to his defeat). As a Proper Ghostbuster She is most commonly been seen wearing a pink uniform when she was playing the part of a ghostbuster. She can be seen wearing a uniform in the following episodes: *Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream (white with red trim -collar is white -grey knee pads) *Janine's Genie (reddish-brown with white trim -note her color is not peter or ray -sleeves are reddish-brown -grey knee pads) *Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster (Peter's uniform) *It's a Jungle Out There (Egon's uniform) *Standing Room Only (pink with blue trim) *Robo-Buster (pink with blue trim) *The Brooklyn Triangle (pink with blue trim) *Jailbusters (pink with purple trim) *20,000 Leagues Under the Street (pink with purple trim) In Extreme Ghostbusters: *The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (tan uniform) *A Temporary Insanity (Egon's uniform) Relationship to Others Egon Spengler As stated earlier, there is a very interesting romance going on between the two. Janine can be seen in "The Joke's on Ray" typing "Janine (heart symbol) Egon" on her computer. In "Cold Cash and Hot Water," Janine made a deal with Peter for personal info on Egon, then says "I think he's cute." By the sixth season, Janine's relationship with Egon became more than one-sided (there were hints throughout the series that Egon also had feelings for Janine). This was played down during Extreme Ghostbusters, but their relationship was re-established by the episode "The Crawler." It is possible that it wasn't really brought up because their relationship had matured and they were had come to accept each other as part of their lives long ago. Janine knows Egon simply doesn't express his feelings much, but apparently understands that he does care. Ray Stantz In many ways, Janine respects Ray Stantz's knowledge, but understands he's a kid at heart. Usually they get along great. Peter Venkman Janine's relationship with Peter was almost like that of siblings, with each other teasing and getting on the others' nerves. Winston Zeddemore Janine and Winston Zeddemore seem to get along well, and they both seem to feel similarly to the other Ghostbusters. Louis Tully She gets along well with Louis, and is very supportive. Her relationship with him from Ghostbusters II is pretty much ignored in the cartoon. However, it was touched upon briefly in the NOW Comics series as Egon told her that him being out of town on a mission would give her more time to spend with Louis, in a context that hinted at mild annoyance. Janine quickly admonished him, stating that Louis was sweet, but harmless.Egon Spengler (1989). NOW Comics- "NOW Comics Volume 1 Issue #16" (December 1989) "The Land Unknown" (Comic p.2). Egon says: "It'll give you more time to spend with Louis. But don't let him drive the Ectomobile. It could be..."Janine Melnitz (1989). NOW Comics- "NOW Comics Volume 1 Issue #16" (December 1989) "The Land Unknown" (Comic p.3). Janine says: "Egon! Can't you see? Louis is sweet, but he's harmless! He just happened to be there while you were too wrapped up saving the world to pay any attention to anything else." Indeed, during Louis' one appearance in the comics, he didn't even make any sort of pass at her. Louis seems to just be there as a friend to keep her company while the boys are out. Slimer Janine seems used to having Slimer around. The only time she ever expresses displeasure at him is when he steals Janine's donuts, which he has apparently done more than once. Eduardo Rivera Some episodes it appeared that Eduardo treated her like mother of sorts, and she likewise sometimes treated the Extreme Ghostbusters and especially Eduardo like her own children. Roland Jackson Janine seems to respect Roland the most and considered him the team's leader of sorts as noted in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1." She called him first to get the team back together in order to help the original team on a bust. Garrett Miller Much like Eduardo, he was treated like a kid. There was however an implied degree of respect though. Kylie Griffin Along with Roland, Kylie was a respected type that Janine seemed to trust more often than most. Cohila Cohila, a powerful South American insect demon, chose Janine to be his queen in The Crawler. He transformed her into an insectoid form using his powers, and manipulated her into thinking she was fully an insect and her place was with his hive. Trivia *It is shown/implied in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood," "Janine's Day Off," "Victor the Happy Ghost," "Deadcon 1," and "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" that Janine knows how the Containment Unit works. *The family name "Melnitz" implies that like Egon, Janine also has a Jewish background. *Janine has at least one sister who once called the Firehouse to give out a casserole recipe.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" (1986) (DVD ts. 3:04-3:07). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Casserole recipe from my sister." *Janine won a black and white television set on a TV show when she was a child.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Station Identification" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:46-02:49). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "I won it on a TV show when I was a kid. It's been in storage for years."Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Station Identification" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:25-03:28). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "You think that's funny, it's a black and white set." *Janine once said she lived in the Bronx.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Beneath These Streets" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:11). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "I'm glad I live in the Bronx." *Janine saw "Poltergeist," a 1982 horror film.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:34-12:35). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine read about wax seals in high school.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:09-5:12). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "I read all about it in high school, I --" *In "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn," Janine lived in the Brooklyn Heights neighborhood. *Janine revealed the grade school she went to was P.S. 47.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:20-01:23). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "And over there is where I went to school."Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:27-01:30). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "That's P.S. 47. Nobody gets a degree from grade school!" **This public school is Chris Galas located on 9 Power Road in Queens and is part of New York City DOE Region 5, encompassing parts of Brooklyn and Queens. *During her childhood, at a park in Brooklyn, there was a police officer on horseback who allowed Janine to ride on Saturday afternoons.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:38-01:42). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "There was always a cop on horseback right here. He'd let me ride it on Saturday afternoons." *When she was a teenager, Janine used to hang out at Spinelli's Malt Shop for the sodas and to play the jukebox.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:53-02:03). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "C'mon, I'll show you our old teenage hangout. We used to go to old man Spinelli's Malt Shop for sodas and to play the jukebox." *Winston revealed Egon once insulted Janine and she quit.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:40-05:42). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Did you insult her and make her quit again?" *Janine has an aunt named Bella.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:05-12:09). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Well, I talked to my Aunt Bella. She said they built those buildings in 1948." *Janine's friend Maureen once tried to set her up with an orthodontist.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:13-6:16). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "An orthodontist? Really, Maureen? Is he cure or what?" *Janine realizes she likes Egon for his mind.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Is That You?" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:02-13:07). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "It's nothing, Egon. Just realizing it really is your mind I like." *Janine named a ghost "Victor," after her nephew.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:05-05:08). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "He reminds me of my nephew Victor." *Janine piloted the Ecto-2 in "Victor the Happy Ghost". *Janine mentions she never had anyone like her cooking. Bigfoot appears to be the only one who does.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:51-11:57). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Gee, I never had anyone like my cooking that much... never had anyone like my cooking." **Janine's lack of cooking skills comes up again in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Ghost in the Machine" *Janine admitted to Egon she loves him most of all among the Ghostbusters.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Grundel" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:45-13:49). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Oh, Egon. I love you most of all." *Janine graduated high school in 1977.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:09-22:10). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "This is my graduation picture." *Egon once acknowledged Janine's Brooklyn accent was annoying.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:11-08:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "This is the old Janine. And this is the new Janine. You'll notice it's not the face that's changed. Her voice has changed as well. Remember how she used to talk with that really annoying Brooklyn accent?" *Janine claimed ever since she was a child, people made fun of her for not being pretty enough.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:46-18:49). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Ever since I was a little girl, they made fun of me. Said I wasn't pretty enough." *As of the events of "Janine, You've Changed", Janine was about 3 inches (7.5 cm) taller.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:24-08:32). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "She's now seven and a half centimeters taller. And here, the bone structure has been changed. Even the cells have altered. Readings show traces of ectoplasmic energy." She soon became half an inch taller.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 10:07-10:11). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "I want to be um half an inch taller." *In the finale of the battle with the Makoveris Lotsabucks, Janine shifted her appearance between Helen of Troy, Cleopatra, Lucretia Borgia, Marie Antoinette, Michelle Pfeiffer, and Marilyn Monroe."Janine, You've Changed" (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, Storyboards p. 272. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads "Again, she changes (Cleopatra). Again (Lucretia Borgia). Again (Marie Antionette).""Janine, You've Changed" (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, Storyboards p. 273. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads "She's changed into a Michelle Pfeiffer type.""Janine, You've Changed" (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, Storyboards p. 274. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads "Janine goes into Marilyn Monroe pose - her skirt billows up." *During one summer, Janine spent her vacation in Alaska. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:21-02:23). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Janine sure picked the right time to visit Alaska." *Janine watches a daytime soap opera titled "Nurses and Doctors, Doctors and Nurses." Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:27-06:30). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Oh, no. I can't miss "Nurses and Doctors, Doctors and Nurses"!" *Janine once mused she was Cleopatra in a past life. Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 03:07-03:12). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Well, not in this lifetime. But in a past life, I was Cleopatra, you know." *Janine's original character design had her wearing slacks but a decision was made to change the design to a skirt, just before the "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" was shipped overseas for animation. Shannor Muir, Production Supervisor, had to spend a late night pasting a miniature picture of Janine with her skirt onto all the storyboard pages as a sidebar and note to animators to make her based on that model.Ghostbusters HQ - Shannon Muir's EGB Tidbits Part 2 *Janine's astrological sign is Scorpio, she likes the music band, The Beatles, and wants to have child. Janine Melnitz (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Crawler (1997) (DVD ts. 12:41-12:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "We're both Scorpios, we both like the Beatles, and we both want children." *Janine has a sister named Doris who lives out of state.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 03:14-03:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Goodbye, Janine. Say hello to your sister, Doris, for me." *During the Cernunnos case, Janine mentioned she spent 12 years of her life trying to get Egon to fall in love with her.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 12:09-12:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "So even if it takes 12 whole years...the best 12 years of a woman's life, in the end, IT WILL BE WORTH IT!!" *Janine appears on the RI cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, Janine makes a non-canon cameo. *Janine is included in the Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Dramatis Personae but doesn't appear in the issue at all. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 31, Janine is wearing the yellow tank and orange skirt worn by Janine on The Real Ghostbusters. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, Janine is in her New Ghostbusters flight suit and blows a bubblegum bubble like her animated counterpart. *On page 24 of Annual 2018, Janine's top is based on her animated counterpart's. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Janine is wearing a yellow outfit with dots worn by her animated counterpart in The Real Ghostbusters episodes such as "Janine's Day Off". *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Janine is wearing a coat her animated counterpart wore in "Ghost Busted" when they found Slimer mistakenly helping a jewel thief. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, it is revealed Janine doesn't have a teenaged niece like the prime universe Janine. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Janine's file photo is from "Ghosts R Us". *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Janine's business suit is visually based on one briefly worn by her animated counterpart at the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". *On page 13 of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters, Ray's Spooks Away uniform has a similar color scheme to the uniform worn by dream Janine in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". *Janine 68-E appears on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *In all episodes except: Ain't NASA-Sarily So, Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?, You Can't Take it With You, Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin, The Man Who Never Reached Home, Lights! Camera! Haunting!, Last Train to Oblivion, I Am the City, The Devil to Pay, Dairy Farm, Loathe Thy Neighbor, Three Men and an Egon, If I Were a Witch Man, Transcendental Tourists, Kitty-Cornered, The Ransom of Greenspud‎ , Revenge of the Ghostmaster, Slimer Streak, Russian About, Mean Green Teen Machine, Guess What's Coming to Dinner, Very Beast Friends, The Slob, Busters in Toyland, My Left Fang, The Magnificent Five, The Treasure of Sierra Tamale, and Attack of the B-Movie Monsters. Slimer! *A Mouse in the House *Doctor Dweeb, I Presume *Tea but not Sympathy *Slimer's Silly Symphony *Slimer & the Beanstalk Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon NOW Comics Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 2 *Part 3 The Real Ghostbusters Magazine *Summer 1989 *Fall 1989 *Winter 1990 *Spring 1990 *Summer 1990 *Fall 1990 *Winter 1991 Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters **Janine 68-R only. *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 ***Janine 68-R only. **Issue #4 ***Janine 68-R only. *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****Janine 68-R only. *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 ***Janine 68-R mentioned on page 21. 68-R Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2" (2018) (Comic p.21). Memo reads: "Likewise, there are differences in the makeup of our families; their Janine doesn't have a teenaged niece." **Issue #5 ***Janine 68-E is mentioned in the memo on page 21.68-E Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-E Memo reads: "DR. EGON SPENGLER and JANINE MELNITZ do not often take active field roles, but they continue to work with the team in a research and advisory capacity." **Issue #7 ***Janine 68-R mentioned by Ray 68-R on page 10.Ray Stantz (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.10). Ray Stantz says: "Our Janine loves busting ghosts!" *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters **Janine 68-R only. *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters **Janine 68-E only. References Gallery Collages JanineinMrSandmanDreamMeaDreamepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" JanineinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Janine's Genie" JanineinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JanineinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Lost and Foundry" JanineinVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" JanineinSlimersCurseepisodeCollage.png|Collage of Janine in episode "Slimer's Curse" JanineinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "The Crawler" JanineinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage3.png|As seen in "The Crawler" CohilaJanineinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Crawler" JanineinTemporaryInsanityepisodeCollage2.png|Seen in "A Temporary Insanity" Primary Canon JanineMelnitzAnimated10.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated01.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated65.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" JanineMelnitzAnimated66.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" JanineMelnitzAnimated67.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" JanineMelnitzAnimated68.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" JanineMelnitzAnimated69.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" JanineMelnitzAnimated70.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" JanineMelnitzAnimated71.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" JanineMelnitzAnimated86.jpg|As seen in "Flip Side" JanineMelnitzAnimated87.jpg|As seen in "The Joke's on Ray" JanineMelnitzAnimated75.jpg|As seen in "The Two Faces of Slimer" JanineMelnitzAnimated92.jpg|As seen in "Short Stuff" JanineMelnitzAnimated95.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" JanineMelnitzAnimated96.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" JanineMelnitzAnimated97.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" JanineMelnitzAnimated98.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" JanineMelnitzAnimated99.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" JanineMelnitzAnimated100.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" JanineMelnitzAnimated101.jpg|As seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" JanineMelnitzAnimated102.jpg|As seen in "Future Tense" JanineMelnitzAnimated104.jpg|As seen in "Jailbusters" JanineMelnitzAnimated105.jpg|As seen in "Jailbusters" JanineMelnitzAnimated111.jpg|As seen in "Trading Faces" JanineMelnitzAnimated112.jpg|As seen in "Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated113.jpg|As seen in " Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated114.jpg|As seen in " Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated124.jpg|As seen in "Spacebusters" GhostworldEpisode02.jpg|As seen in "Ghostworld" JanineMelnitzAnimated125.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" NotNowSlimer03.jpg|As seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" JanineMelnitzAnimated126.jpg|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" JanineMelnitzAnimated12.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated25.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated30.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated31.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated34.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated36.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated39.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated40.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated53.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated54.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated13.jpg RGBIntroSeason1sc19.png JanineMelnitzAnimated14.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated24.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated26.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated27.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated28.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated37.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated38.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated52.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated55.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated15.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated16.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated23.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated57.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated58.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated59.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated04.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated17.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated62.jpg|As seen in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" JanineMelnitzAnimated63.jpg|As seen in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" JanineMelnitzAnimated64.jpg|As seen in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" JanineMelnitzAnimated18.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated19.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated32.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated33.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated42.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated43.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated29.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated35.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated06.jpg|As seen in "Ragnarok and Roll" JanineMelnitzAnimated41.jpg|As seen in "Egon on the Rampage" JanineMelnitzAnimated44.jpg|As seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JanineMelnitzAnimated45.jpg|As seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JanineMelnitzAnimated07.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" JanineMelnitzAnimated72.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" JanineMelnitzAnimated73.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" JanineMelnitzAnimated74.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" JanineMelnitzAnimated78.jpg|As seen in "The Copycat" JanineMelnitzAnimated79.jpg|As seen in "The Copycat" JanineMelnitzAnimated80.jpg|As seen in "The Copycat" JanineMelnitzAnimated81.jpg|As seen in "The Copycat" JanineBikini.png|Janine in a bikini as seen in "The Devil in the Deep" JanineMelnitzAnimated60.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated61.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated76.jpg|Halloween costume seen in "Halloween II 1/2" JanineMelnitzAnimated77.jpg|Halloween costume seen in "Halloween II 1/2" JanineMelnitzAnimated82.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" JanineMelnitzAnimated83.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" JanineMelnitzAnimated84.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" JanineMelnitzAnimated85.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" JanineMelnitzAnimated88.jpg|In purple winter coat in "Robo-Buster" JanineMelnitzAnimated89.jpg|In purple winter coat in " Robo-Buster" JanineAndLouisDisguisesJailbusters.jpg|Disguise in "Jailbusters" JanineMelnitzAnimated109.jpg|Disguise in "Jailbusters" JanineMelnitzAnimated110.jpg|As seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" JanineMelnitzAnimated116.jpg|As seen in " Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated115.jpg|As seen in " Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated117.jpg|As Helen of Troy in " Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated118.jpg|As Cleopatra in "Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated119.jpg|As Lucretia Borgia in "Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated120.jpg|As Marie Antoinette in "Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated121.jpg|As Michelle Pfeiffer in "Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated122.jpg|As Marilyn Monroe in "Janine, You've Changed" JanineMelnitzAnimated123.jpg|Under Makoveris' spell in "Janine, You've Changed" GhostWorldPossessors11.jpg|Janine possessed in "Ghostworld" 20000LeaguesUnderTheStreet03.jpg|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" JanineMelnitzAnimated03.jpg|As seen in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" JanineMelnitzAnimated02.jpg|As seen in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" ByProductsofDreams20.png|As seen in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" JanineMelnitzAnimated05.jpg|As seen in "Janine's Genie" JanineMelnitzAnimated20.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated21.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated22.jpg 048-05.png|As seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JanineMelnitzAnimated46.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated47.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated48.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated49.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated50.jpg JanineMelnitzAnimated51.jpg ItsAJungleOutThere15.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" ItsAJungleOutThere32.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" ItsAJungleOutThere36.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" JanineMelnitzAnimated08.jpg|As seen in "Robo-Buster" JanineMelnitzAnimated90.jpg|Pink jumpsuit in "Robo-Buster" JanineMelnitzAnimated91.jpg|Pink jumpsuit in "Robo-Buster" JanineMelnitzAnimated93.jpg|In pink jumpsuit in "The Brooklyn Triangle" JanineMelnitzAnimated94.jpg|In pink jumpsuit in "The Brooklyn Triangle" JanineMelnitzAnimated106.jpg|In pink jumpsuit seen in "Jailbusters" JanineMelnitzAnimated107.jpg|In pink jumpsuit seen in "Jailbusters" JanineMelnitzAnimated108.jpg|In pink jumpsuit seen in "Jailbusters" JanineMelnitzAnimated09.jpg|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" JanineMelnitzAnimated127.jpg|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" JanineMelnitzAnimated128.jpg|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" JanineMelnitzAnimated129.jpg|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" JanineMelnitzAnimatedSlimer01.jpg|As seen in Slimer! JanineMelnitzAnimatedSlimer02.jpg|As seen in "Slimer & the Beanstalk" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB01.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" EGBJanine.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB07.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB04.jpg|As seen in "Moby Ghost" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB13.jpg|As seen in "Dog Days" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB14.jpg|As seen in "Dog Days" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB15.jpg|As seen in "Dog Days" JanineMelnitzAnimatedBugQueen.jpg|As Cohila's queen in "The Crawler" JanineEGB02.png|Seen in "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB05.jpg|Baking in "Ghost in the Machine" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB16.jpg|As seen in "Ghost in the Machine" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB17.jpg|As seen in "Ghost in the Machine" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB06.jpg|As seen in "A Temporary Insanity" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB09.jpg|As seen in "A Temporary Insanity" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB10.jpg|As seen in "A Temporary Insanity" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB11.jpg|As seen in "A Temporary Insanity" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB12.jpg|As seen in "A Temporary Insanity" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB08.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Secondary Canon JanineMelnitzRGBcomic2201.png|In The Real Ghostbusters comic RGBsiGB2pt2LouisJaninesc01.png|Janine Melnitz as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2LouisJaninesc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3LouisJanineOscarsc01.png|Janine Melnitz as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3JanineLouisDanaOscarsc01.png| JanineMelnitzAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters JanineMelnitzAnimatedVol2Issue8.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 Cover RI JanineMelnitzAnimatedGetRealIssue1SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Subscription Cover JanineMelnitzAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Banana9000GetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 JanineMelnitzAnimatedGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 JanineMelnitzAnimatedGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #4 JanineMelnitzAnimatedGetReal04.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #4 JanineMelnitzAnimatedGetReal05.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #4 JanineMelnitzAnimatedIDWInternational01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 JanineMelnitzAnimatedIDWInternational02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 JanineMelnitzCrossingOverIssue2CoverB.jpg|Non-canon nod seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Cover B JanineMelnitzIDW61.jpg|Non-canon nod seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JanineMelnitzIDW67.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 JanineMelnitzAnimatedIDW35thRGB01.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters JanineMelnitzAnimatedIDW35thRGB02.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters JanineMelnitzAnimatedIDW35thRGB03.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters EgonJanineTobinsSpiritGuideIDW35thAnniversaryEGBRegularCover.jpg|Janine 68-E seen on Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters JanineMelnitzEGBIDW01.jpg|Janine 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters JanineMelnitzEGBIDW02.jpg|Janine 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters JanineMelnitzEGBIDW03.jpg|Janine 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters JanineMelnitzEGBIDW04.jpg|Janine 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Non Canon JanineColorPMS.png|PSM (Pantone Matching System) color chart Category:Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:RGB Magazine Characters Category:S! Characters